1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a printed circuit board (PCB), and more particularly, to a PCB having flexibility or stretchability.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printed circuit board (PCB) is a member that mechanically supports and electrically connects electronic components using conductive tracks, pads, and other features. A conventional PCB is etched from copper sheets laminated onto a non-conductive substrate, and thus is in a rigid form.
A flexible PCB may be used as a bendable connecting-member to connect rigid PCBs, and accordingly, the flexible PCB helps with the manufacture of small electronic products having a complicated structure.
However, some flexible PCBs may have poor workability and poor reliability in regard to a surface mounting process and a connector-bonding process.
Therefore, a combination of the rigid PCB, which has excellent workability and reliability in regard to a surface mounting process and a connector-bonding process, and the flexible PCB, which can be used as a bendable connecting-member, may be used.
A flexible PCB having further improved stretchability and durability (i.e., resistance to repeated bending stress) may be desired.